If We Were A Movie
by moon95
Summary: “Hey, I’m a good actress! Better than you think!” “Do you think, Sonny? Do you really?” “Yes, I think it. Really” “OK, then you have to give me a prove of it”. First English story, I'm Spanish...Sorry T-T Channy One-Shot


**OK, this is my very first SWAC story, and also my first English story. I'm Spanish, but I've seen all the SWAC episodes on YouTube (in English) and have read most of the fanfics here (in English xD). So I just thought that I could try to write my own story. I had this idea and I liked it. I'm sorry for the bad spelling. Maybe someday I'll write a long-fic, but anyways… Here is my story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sonny arrived at her dressing room, she just sighed.

"Finally, today's Friday! I've been waiting for this day the whole week…" she said out loud. She didn't notice that Tawni was also in the room.

"Why are you so happy?" the blonde girl asked, not caring much. Sonny jumped shocked.

"Tawni, you scared me! I didn't know you were here" Sonny said.

"Well, that's because I'm like a silent tiger when I'm changing clothes" she said. "Back to my question, why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm so tired this week. Marshall asked me to write ten new sketches for today and I finally finished them! So now I'm free" the brunette explained. She just sat on the coach, and Tawni didn't say anything.

"Tawni? You asked me. You don't say anything?" Sonny asked.

"Aw, yes, I asked you. But then I remember that I don't care. See you on Monday!" and she left. Sonny saw her leaving and then closed her eyes as she relaxed on the coach.

She was perfectly in calm until her phone rang, well, "moo-ooed".

"Hello?"

"Honey? It's me" a female voice said.

"Mum? Hey, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be already here to pick me up?"

"Well, yes. But there's a little problem. Your aunt Rosie is at the hospital. She broke her hip this morning and no one can take care of her, so I'm gonna take the first flight to Wisconsin. I'm at the airport now".

"Oh, what a petty. But what am I supposed to do now?" Sonny asked. She hadn't got a car so she couldn't get home by herself.

"Well, you can just sleep at the studio tonight. There are beds there, aren't there?"

"Yes but… tomorrow's Saturday. Who will bring me home" Sonny asked. Then she heard a bell through the phone.

"Sorry babygirl, that's my flight. I gotta leave now. Bye, I love you!" her mum said.

"But mum-" Sonny started, but then she realized that her mum had hung up.

Sonny sighed again, that has turned very usual to her. She didn't know what to do, so she turned on the TV.

All she could see was McKenzie Falls, a teen programme which talked about McKenzie Falls, an interview to Chad Dylan Cooper… He was always there, in her mind. He was like a disease to her, a virus that was always around. But the truth was that her, Sonny Munroe, was totally in love with that stupid jerk called Chad Dylan Cooper.

She was bored of seeing him every day and now on the TV, so she turned it off and took her guitar.

_Uh oh__  
__There you go again talking cinematic__  
__Yeah you__  
__You're charming, got everybody star struck._

She didn't know what she was singing. Well, yes she knew. She was singing a song about Chad. About how he always had everybody fascinated and doing whatever he asked.  
_I know__  
__How you always seem to go__  
__For the obvious instead of me__  
__But get a ticket and you'll see_

He always annoyed her. But somehow, she liked it. She liked being a part in Chad's life. Being something important to him. Even if he just annoyed her, she was glad of being with him.

_If we were a movie__  
__You'd be the right guy__  
__And I'd be the best friend__  
__You'd fall in love with__  
__In the end we'd be laughing__  
__Watching the sunset__  
__Fade to black__  
__Show the names__  
__Play the happy song_

They were both actors, so sometimes Sonny wondered how would it be to do a movie with Chad. He was a really good actor, so she was sure she'd love acting with him. Some nights, she dreamt about it. About her and him recording a romantic movie, where they started as friends and end as lovers with a sweet and tender kiss. But that were just dreams. And, even if they were real, that was just a movie.

_Yeah, yeah__  
__When you call me__  
__I can hear it in your voice__  
__Oh sure!__  
__Wanna see me__  
__And tell me all about her__  
__La la__  
__I'll be acting through my tears_  
_I guess you'll never know__  
__That I should win__  
__An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

Chad was so a jerk. He dated lots of girls and didn't care about them. But when he was with some pretty girl, for some reason he had to explained it to Sonny. To tell her how beautiful she was, how pretty was her hair, how beautiful her eyes were… And Sonny just nodded, without saying a word. But that hurts. Because she dreamt to be the girl that Chad was talking about. But Sonny Munroe was a very good actress. She could act as well as she didn't care, even as she was happy for him. But deep inside, she was bleeding. When she arrived home, she closed her room's door and started crying on her bed. Yeah, she was a very unfortunate girl. But besides everything, she was happy being Chad's friend. Just his friend.

_  
__Wish I could tell you there's a twist__  
__Some kind of hero in disguise__  
__And we're together__  
__It's for real__  
__No playing_

_  
__Wish I could tell you there's a kiss__  
__Like something more than in my mind__  
__I see it__  
__Could be amazing_

But she wasn't totally happy with that. She wants her to know that she loved him. She knew that Chad had his moments. And she loved those moments! Of course she wanted to do a romantic film with him, but she wanted that to be more than fiction. She wanted that their fake date was a real date, that their fake kiss was a real kiss. Ok, she made them fake, but she wanted them to be true. But she knew that Chad would never want that. But how she wished he would…

After singing, she let some tears ran off her eyes. She sighed (again).

"You sing well, Munroe" a familiar voice said.

"Chad!" she screamed. He was in her dressing room! And he could've heard her singing… He could've heard the song! "Eh…what are you doing here?"

"I just was bored so I came here. And then I heard you singing" he said walking towards to her.

"Uhm, well… I was…bored too so I…ehm…sang that song…" she was so nervous. Chad's heard her song! What if he knew that the song was about him?

"That's a very beautiful song" he said sitting next to her. "Is it yours?"

"Well, yes…kinda yes, uhm…Yes" she had to relax.

"I really liked it. I didn't know you could sing" Sonny smiled. That was one of the best compliments he had ever told her. "Thank goodness, because you really stuck at acting" he said with his typical smirk.

Sonny got really annoyed with that comment. She remembered the part of her song that said "I'll be acting through my tears. I guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in".

"Hey, I'm a good actress! Better than you think!" she replied visibly angry.

"Do you think, Sonny? Do you really?" he said his famous line.

"Yes, I think it. Really" she answered him.

"OK, then you have to give me a prove of it".

"What? Why don't you just watch "So Random!"? I'm on a TV show, remember?"

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't see "So Random!". So if you want me to think that you're a good actress, then you have to prove it. If you don't, I'll keep on thinking that you're the worst actress I've ever seen".

"Pff, I don't care what you think" Sonny said.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you-"

"Oh, stop that stupid line!" she said angrily.

"OK, fine. But if you don't prove it to me, I'll write it on my blog" he said.

"So what? Do you think I care what you put on your blog?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But that's not the only thing I'm gonna put on my blog" he said with another smirk on his face.

"What other things are you going to put on your blog?" she asked a little scared.

"Well, maybe the time that you kissed me in our fake date"

"Chad, for the last time: that kiss was FAKE!!!"

"But my readers don't know it. And they'll believe what I write".

"Ok,Ok, got it! You just want me to prove you that I'm a good actress, right?" he nodded as a yes. "Fine, then. What about the time that I pretended to fall while we were playing the musical chairs? I beat you!"

"Yeah, well, that doesn't count"

"What? Why?"

"Because it was a moment of weakness, I was just being nice. Prove it to me, right here and right now".

"Ok, ok… Let me think" she said. Maybe she could… show him how she felt every time he told her about his new girlfriend. "Well, that's not exactly right here and right now but… Do you remember yesterday, when you told me about you girlfriend?"

"About who?" he asked.

"About Brenda, your new girlfriend"

"Ahh, the blonde one. I broke up with her this morning. Yeah, so what about her?"

"You spent over twenty minutes talking about her legs, her eyes, her hair, her nose, her face, her hands… Her everything!"

"And what have this to do with your acting?!"

"That I was acting!" she screamed. Then she low her voice. "Every time you talk me about you girlfriends, I'm acting. I'm smiling and telling you that I'm happy for you when I'm absolutely not. I'm crying, breaking, screaming, bleeding deep inside"

"You've…always act?" he asked.

"Yes. So now you can stop saying that I'm a bad actress" she said standing up and ready to leave the room. But Chad took her hand before she could.

"You don't know how happy I am of hearing that" he said almost whispering. She didn't understand at all what he said, but she didn't care, because then Chad kissed her. Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed Sonny Munroe, and it wasn't a fake one. It wasn't a movie either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? Horrible? Terrifying? Should I just stop writing? Well, I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll write a second chapter, but I don't think so… What do you think?**

**Reviews, please? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
